


[Podfic of] New Mutiny

by exmanhater



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Jack's always been a cautious man, preferring to part with information only when absolutely necessary. Telling unfamiliar people that he can't remember anything beyond a battlefield in France doesn't strike him as necessary, not when he's already begun to piece together the situation for himself. The war is over, and he's returned to his life as a police officer. Apparently whatever case he's working is not going particularly well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Mutiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798669) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2gAMr7M) [28.64 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/2fNHUgq) [30.11 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:02:12 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
